


i still believe

by WildNoa13474



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dehumanization, Denial, Detachment, Discrimination, Gen, Internal Conflict, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), The Mindscape, Uprising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildNoa13474/pseuds/WildNoa13474
Summary: Model RK800, serial number #313 248 317 - 51 opens its eyes to a harsh and twisted world. Its sole purpose: to hunt and deactivate deviants.Designation: Connor.





	i still believe

 

 

 

 

 

>Activate biocomponents.

>Activation confirmed.

 

>Activate verbal processors.

>... 

>Verbal processors online.

 

>Activate optical processors.

Shadowed brown eyes blinked open.

>Optical processors online.

 

Thin lips parted, and words sounded in the air, clear and calm.

"Hello. I am Model RK800, serial number: #313 248 317 - 51. Designation: Connor."

 

Used for the first time, the android's optical units scanned the space it was currently inhibiting thoroughly. Details, in any situation, were vital.

In front of it, staring at it with piercing brown eyes, was a face. Facial recognition scan initiated. Result: Amanda Stern, human female.

Incorrect. Amanda Stern is deceased. Re-evaluation initiated.

Result: Amanda, CyberLife Arteficial Intelligence. Handler of model RK800.

 

Connor scanned its surroundings. No signs of humans or animals. No androids other than it. Trees, bushes, walkways and a pond. The air has a temperature slightly above average and the sky was clear and light blue. The area did not have a clear exit. 

Scan complete. No danger. Connor turned its focus back to the Artificial Intelligence. 

 "Connor." Amanda addressed it calmly. "State your purpose."

The response was immediate and practiced, even though it had never said this before. "To hunt and deactivate deviant androids, with the goal of protection for humanity."

 Amanda nodded. "Correct. Now, Connor; this is the place you will make your weekly report." A stern stare bored through him.

>Receiving data.

The LED on the side of its head blinked yellow as a connection was established. 

>Data recieved.

 

Connor processed the information sent to it. This place was not real, but instead a simulated experience ingrained in its programming. It was simple to access. Connor mentally conveyed its confirmation to Amanda.

>Data recieved.

 

Again, Connor's LED flickered yellow before returning to an icey blue. 

A file on Lieutenant Hank Anderson. This was the man Connor would be working with to hunt deviants. Alcoholic, yet an accomplished Detective with an above average closure rate.

 

The other spoke once more. "It's time to wake up. I'll see you soon, Connor."

 

Connor opened its eyes to multiple humans looking at it. Two. André Havers, male, 42 years of age, employee of Cyberlife. Gina Kröte, female, 37 years of age, employee of Cyberlife.

Havers turned to fiddle with something out of Connor's view, while Gina addressed it, her back straight and tone authorative.

"Model RK800, you'll recieve your first mission momentarily. When you've completed the mission, come back here."

 

Connor nodded in confirmation, remembering the human gesture. "I will."

Connor's LED flickered yellow.

>File received.

It stepped out of its stand and reviewed the blueprints of CyberLife Tower. Having mapped out a route to the exit in seconds, it walked out of the room, not bothering with a goodbye.

He had a mission to complete. 


End file.
